


A Full Pantry and a Warm Bed Make a Rich Dwarf

by OldToad_drabbles (OldToadWoman)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToad_drabbles
Summary: On the way to meet a certain Hobbit, Bofur imagines what he will do with his riches.





	A Full Pantry and a Warm Bed Make a Rich Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> I signed up to do art, but the art didn't really turn out so I offer a triple-drabble in compensation. Prompt was Bofur/Kíli.

It’s an easy trek to Hobbiton and already his brother Bombur is complaining. His cousin Bifur says it will be easier once they’ve joined the others. Bofur knows he is wrong and laughs at both of them. They will piss themselves when they see a dragon and Bofur will have to save them both. 

Bofur is in a good mood despite the afternoon rain. Gandalf promised them that Hobbits make cheese. Bofur likes cheese. He can’t remember the last time he had any. He can boil an egg or a stew with the best of them, but he’s never mastered the magic of cheese. You need to be settled with a proper pantry to make cheese. 

His thoughts turn wistful with nightfall. He laughs heartily with his kinfolk about the fine jewelry they will wear when they are rich dwarves. In his heart though, he knows what he desires most is a full pantry and a warm bed. He’s going to use his share of the treasure to make a fine home. He’s going to marry. He doesn’t even know whom he will marry yet, but he will marry and they will keep that bed warm for the rest of their days.

They hear familiar dwarfsong in the dark and follow it to a campfire where the young sons of Dís — Kíli and Fíli — are roasting a rabbit. It’s a meager meal, but they share it gladly and everyone gets a small taste. In exchange, Bifur offers his jerky and Bofur passes around his pipe. 

He sits by Kíli, who smells strongly of smoke and sweat. Kíli laughs at a joke he doesn’t hear and nudges his side. Bofur’s thoughts return to marriage beds. 

The journey will not be easier with the others, he thinks, but it will be nicer.

**Author's Note:**

> third and final attempt at the art before I gave up:  
> 
> 
> janky photo manipulation of what I was trying to do:  
> 
> 
> icon:  
> 
> 
> bonus chibis:  
> 


End file.
